The DigiKing
by jbak57
Summary: My first fan fic featuring a character of my own design along with all digidestined against the baddest of the bad in digital world.I do not own Digimon
1. Prologue

I do not own Digimon.

* * *

**The Digi-King**

The young boy stood above the ruins of Odaiba, remembering the great battle he and digidestined had fought against the baddest of the bad digimon in the Digital combined forces of the first and second teams, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and the Data Squad had made all of them just...disappear without a trace and Jared had been searching ever since.

As he looked around the ruins of obliterated building he suddenly heard something stir in the rubble with a start he began to edge towards the sound and saw a teenager with a crazy hairdo and the air of leadership around him, his pal Taichi "Tai" a yelp he went to help his buddy but when he arrived he found he was in a paralyzed state so he then gave the great call, "Magna Antidote" and Tai began to awaken from his slumber revealing his deep brown eyes.

"Uhh! J-Jared," he said feebly.

"It's okay pal," Jared told him "W-What happ..."

He began to then he looked up as if remembering something and then he yelled, "SORA? SORA!"

Tai then began to struggle against his new pal, prompting him to to get slapped in the head and yelled back at,"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN, YELLING FOR HER WON'T BRING HER BACK"

Jared's loss of temper stunned himself as well as Tai for he was as cool and collective as Matt.

After Jared got Tai to calm down he began to make camp, After a whole week of searching it was good to have found one of his new he got the fire wood he said the now familiar phrase,

"Pepper Breath" and lit the wood causing Tai to look down in his remembered when he first met Jared...


	2. The First Battle

My first story.

I do not own digimon.

* * *

**The Digi-King**

It was a dark night when Jared and Tai had met, Izzy had called saying there was a disturbance in his lab late in the night and Tai was awokened from his dreams of Sora in his arms (a/n Taiora forever)

"What?" he mumbled into his phone annoyed.

"Well excuse me!" Izzy said, "Just thought you wanted to go on a adventure" The minute he said that Tai shot bolt upright, excitment on his face,

"I'm in" was the first thing out of his mouth.

Half an hour later, Tai, Izzy, and Matt along with their digipals Agumon, Tentomon, and Gabumon were outside Izzy's lab, little did they know they were going to get the surprise of a life time.

"Are you sure someone is here Izzy," whispered Matt,"This place looks empty."

"It's in the computer room Matt," Izzy whispered back, "I know it."

"Matts only mad because his hair isn't getting it's beauty rest," laughed Tai prompting him to get a slap in the head and a "Shut up Tai" from Matt,

"Quiet guys," said Izzy, "Do you want to him to hear us?"

"I believe it is a little late for that," snarled a new guys all jumped at the sound just as they heard a worst sound,"Cable Crusher" and suddenly Agumon, Gabumon, and Tentomon were smashed against the wall by the familiar arm of Diaboromon.

When the guys looked though they only saw a 13 year old boy with a spirit image of the evil digimon behind him hold their digimon in place.

"1, 2 Jareds coming for you," he said mockingly, "You thought you could sneak up on me? HA!"

"Oh yeah," yelled Tai,"Well taste this, AGUMON NOW!"

"PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon yelled as he shot a small ball of flames at the new foe. Jared was slightly shocked by this and lost his grip on the digimon allowing them to escape as he blasted it away with his own flames,

"Nova Blast," he said calmly releasing a bigger blast of flames (along with showing an image of Greymon) obliterating Aguman's attack and almost lighting Gabuman on he yelled, "Puppet Pummel!" and they saw a Puppetmon-like spirit behind him swing a giant hammer knocking all of them outside, It had started to rain while they were inside the lab but that didn't improve Tai's already bad mood, he was only glad because that meant that their digimon could digivolve "Agumon," he said with glee in his eyes and Agumon understood.

_Agumon digivolve to...Greymon_

"Let's go Gabumon," said Matt.

_Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon_

"Let the fight begin Tentomon," exclaimed Izzy.

_Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon_

Once the digimon finished they saw something that made them jump...the spirit form of Apocalymon just before they were de-digivolved by his Reverse Digivolve began to snarl,

"But ho..." suddenly he, Matt, and the digimon were frozen in time, leaving Izzy looking awestruck at the boy that had done it

"W-who are you," he said with more than a little fear in his voice.

"I am Jared," the stranger said,"Sole survivor of the Digi-humans project"

"What?" Izzy wondered out loud

"A government project that wanted humans to have the powers of Digimon" replied Jared calmly. That answered, Izzy asked what struck him as odd

"Why haven't you frozen me yet," he questioned

"Because I'd like to give you a gift," Jared said back

"IZZY! NO!" screamed Tentomon

"Oh you will love this Tentomon," sneered Jared as he brought his hand below Izzy's neck. Suddenly, the crest of Knowledge began to shine on Jared's hand as it made contact with Izzy and Tentomon began to shine.

_Tentomon warp-digivolve to...HerculesKabuterimon_

The new digimon was a tannish color and looked like a cross between a Kuwagamon and a Kabuterimon."B-but how?" Izzy stuttered looking for Jared but not seeing him only a light coming from the computer room that then faded and Izzy knew Jared was in the Digital World. Izzy heard Tai and Matt begin to stir and he went to tell them everything that had happened.

In the Digital World Jared was kneeling in front of a mural that showed the worst beings in the Digital World.

"Soon the darkness will rise again," said Jared as he licked his lips in anticipation...


	3. Sora's Side

The Digi-King

Tai looked back at that first time and was reminded of how tough it was to get Tentomon back out of his mega form,finally Agumon and Gabumon went mega themselves and dedigivolved Tentomon that was when Izzy found out Tentomon could go mega whenever it was needed. Jared's voice jarred Tai from his memories,

"You know Tai, I was wondering why you allowed to join the group for the fight."

"Well I think it's because you powers evened the odds for us," Tai replyed, "and you had a great sense of humor."

Two miles away from the friends campsite a red-haired girl with brownish eyes was calling for her friends along with a large pink bird (Biyomon) and large orange lizard (Agumon). The girl, otherwise known as Sora Takenouchi was remembering how all this had happened particulary when she was attacked by an unknown figure in the night...


	4. The Slumber Party

**The Digi-King**

The night Sora remembers was the night she, Mimi, Kari, and Yolei and their digimon were having a slumber party. Sora had an uneasy feeling that something bad would happen...

"Sora," said Mimi obviously annoyed, "are you going to answer me?" It took Sora a second to process this before she said,

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something" causing Yolei and Mimi to start smirking, "What?" Sora asked confused causing Yolei to ask with a smirk still on her face,

"About Tai?" causing Sora to blush and everyone else to start laughing... which was cut off by a menacing voice from a shadow by the window.

"Ah how cute," it said sarcastically, "At least attacking in groups makes my job a whole lot more simple" causing all four girls to flinch eventually Kari asked,

"W-who are you?" causing the shadow to release a bone-chilling laugh and say,

"You don't recognize the person from your big brother's story Kari" shocking everyone with the fact that he knew her name and the fact that he caused Tentomon to warp-digivolve.

"T-that was you?" Mimi asked horrified with the shadow nodding and then saying,

"**Yep and now for the same thing is going to happen to you, Cable Crusher." He said calmly holding Gatomon, Biyomon, Hawkmon, and Palmon against the wall with the silhouette of Diaboromon** **"but first," he said as he stepped out of the shadows revealing a boy about thirteen with menacing blue eyes and long brown hair "I think it's time Gatomon has to go and stay in rookie from dedigivolving" causing everyone to yell a simultaneous no before saying "Too bad" while releasing a black light that caused Gatomon to go to her rookie form, Salamon.**

"YOU MONSTER!" Kari yelled at the boy, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, I HATE YOU!"

"Oh, you'll get over it" the boy said before jumping out the window only to safely land on the ground and look up at the girls who looked at him in surprise from the second floor window and yell "WELL COME AND GET ME!" with a smirk before shocking them even more by having the crests of Light, Love, and Sincerity appear over his head.

"How dare you put our crests over your head, let's go girls," Sora said with her friends nodding in agreement with their digivices glowing,

_Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon_

_Palmon digivolve to…Togemon_

_Salamon digivolve to…Gatomon_

_Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquilamon_

With their partners all digivolved the girls were all surprised when the boy didn't even flinch and merely said,

"Destiny Destroyer" and with the spirit of Armageddemon behind him blasted all four of the digimon straight back to rookie form. "Well that was pathetic," said the being who did it, "now to finish the job" and with that he jumps all the way up to Mimi's bedroom window with crests glowing brightly and with a hand outstretched touched all four girls on the top of their heads causing all four of the digimon outside to glow.

_Biyomon warp-digivolve to… Phoenixmon _and in Biyomon's place there stood a monstrous yellow bird with four wings and a golden headpiece with the eyes of a predator showing.

"_Palmon warp-digivolve to…Rosemon _in Palmon's place there was a humanoid-looking women with a rose red outfit with black boots and a whip covered in thorns.

_Salamon warp-digivolve to Magnadramon _Salamon became a large pink dragon with pink and black striped horns and then wings on its back.

_Hawkmon warp-digivolve to…_ _Valkyrimon _and finally Hawkmon became another humanoid with a white get-up with a bird mask and a golden bird statue on his shoulder.

"Looks like my work here is done," their opponent said, "oh, and by the way I'm the Digi-King goodbye." And with that the Digi-King disappeared in a bright light into the Digital World.

In the Digital World

"You did not destroy them again you had them in your grasp and yet you let them lived," said a voice from the mural in front of Jared who's only response was,

"Yes my lord but with all due respect you will benefit from it because when I can get them all to attack me, I can drain that power and make you stronger" which caused the a silence as his masters pondered that over eventually saying,

"Fine, continue your work and we will reward you greatly" to which Jared bowed and said, "

Yes my lords"


End file.
